


Chapter 4: You and I and Us

by Winterleaf



Series: Deeper and Deeper [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Polyamory, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf
Summary: Youngjae and Jinyoung finally get to spend some time together and it gets heated in the sheets. Jaebeom gets the shock of a life time and they're not sure if he'll recover from it soon. Just when he'd begun to get along with Jinyoung...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Deeper and Deeper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588
Kudos: 27





	Chapter 4: You and I and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae has a Hyung kink, a pet kink and there's mentions of breeding kink but not seriously. Mention of Jinyoung having a daddy kink. If these things make you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter as smut takes up most of it. 
> 
> Please ignore my writing skills.  
> This is an exclusively self-indulgent account which involves kinks. I do not condone abusive behavior in real life. I enjoy some things in fiction because I know it's not real and I and my characters are safe. 2Youngjae is my OTP and this is my amateurish attempt to fill the 2youngjae tag with something that excites me, even if I lack the skills.

Jinyoung pov:

Jinyoung's eyes flutter open in the morning light and he's immediately made aware of a pleasant warmth against his body and soft breathing against his forehead. He lifts his face up a little and pecks Youngjae on the lips before snuggling back into his chest. He sighs contentedly and shifts a little to get more comfortable. 

That's when he notices something move in between his ass cheeks. He jerks a little and realizes that the arm draped over his hips innocently isn't so innocent. Youngjae is holding him to his chest but he also has his fingers shoved inside the back of Jinyoung's pyjama pants and in between his cheeks. Jinyoung sighs exasperatedly. It's a habit Youngjae had acquired long ago, using Jinyoung's ass as a hand warmer sometimes. It's weird but kind of cute. 

Jinyoung tries to take Youngjae's hand out of his pants gently so as not to wake him up but Youngjae only grunts and then grabs on a butt cheek to pull him closer, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"It's Saturday, you don't have work." Youngjae mumbles, eyes still closed and voice thick with sleep. 

"Yeah, but it's my turn to make breakfast." Jinyoung whispers. He can't see Jaebeom over Youngjae's broad shoulders but he knows Jaebeom is sprawled out on the other side with his mouth open, snoring loudly. 

"No need to get up for that. I'm having you for breakfast today" Youngjae says, moving his entire body over Jinyoung heavily so he can't get up. 

"Youngjae..." 

"What? It's been days. I'm gonna fuck you today no matter what you have to say about it." Youngjae declares. 

"You just fucked Jaebeom last night. How the hell do you have so much stamina?" 

"I have too much stamina that's why I have two boyfriends."

Well Jinyoung couldn't argue with that. 

"Okay fine. But make it quick. We don't wanna wake Jaebeom, you know how cranky he gets if he doesn't get enough sleep and we have to go shopping for you trip too, you haven't even started packing yet..."

"Yeah, yeah..all in good time..." Youngjae interrupts dismissively as he gets to work. 

Jinyoung chuckles quietly as Youngjae pushes his shirt up like an excited puppy until it catches under his arms to reveal his chest and promptly latches on to a nipple, without warning. 

Jinyoung's smile turns into a gasp immediately and a whiny sound escapes his mouth, which Youngjae quickly muffles with a hand. Jinyoung throws his head back and grabs Youngjae's hair, gripping the sheets with the other hand but Youngjae whispers sternly for him to stay quiet before getting back to work. 

Jinyoung absolutely can't stay quiet and Youngjae knows that very well. There's the sound of sheets rustling as Jinyoung's legs thrash about haphazardly around Youngjae's hips and Youngjae's hand pushes harder against his mouth to muffle his cries as he continues to bite, suck and lick Jinyoung's nipples one by one, squeezing his chest with the other hand, his nails making sure to leave their prints. 

A few minutes of Youngjae gnawing at his chest, leaving everything bruised and swollen, and Jinyoung's already cumming untouched. Youngjae knows his weakness and he's not one to shy away from using it to his advantage, just so he can watch Jinyoung squirm under him. 

"Fuck you..." Jinyoung pants, the intensity of his anger not quite translating across, judging by the smug look on Youngjae's face. 

It all began too intensely and finished too quickly, leaving Jinyoung winded like he'd just been through a roller coaster that had only one loop, but which was sharp enough to stun him for a lifetime. 

But Youngjae isn't done yet. While Jinyoung catches his breath, appreciating the soothing feeling of the cold air hitting the wetness on his abused nipples, Youngjae rummages around in a drawer in their bedside cabinet and pulls out a nearly empty bottle of lube and a condom. He rips the condom packet with his teeth as he pulls Jinyoung's pyjama pants down one handed to his knees and then slathers his fingers with lube. He pulls out his cock and puts the pre-lubed condom on while Jinyoung admires his girth. 

Youngjae throws the lube somewhere on the bed and places his hand back over Jinyoung's mouth as he preps him thoroughly with his fingers. Jinyoung isn't one to make too much noise during sex (that's Youngjae's department) but the feel of Youngjae's long and slender fingers groping inside his ass is always too much and Youngjae knows it. With the maknaes in the next room and Jaebeom sleeping right next to them, every sound they make seems too loud. 

Neither of them notices that Jaebeom isn't snoring anymore. 

Youngjae lines up and pushes his dick into Jinyoung slowly, stretching him out bit by bit and breathing heavily because of the suffocating pressure he feels squeezing his cock from all sides. It's the most wonderful feeling and Youngjae nearly cums just from having his dick enveloped in Jinyoung's tight heat. As he finally manages to push all the way in and stops to let him adjust, he notices that Jinyoung has stopped breathing altogether.

"Relax hyung, follow my voice. Breathe.." Youngjae soothes. 

"I'm not in labor." Jinyoung snaps weakly, following his instructions nevertheless and taking deep breaths. His heart is pounding at the speed of a racing car and he feels so full. 

"Don't give me ideas, I've been reading too many comics recently. Think I might be developing a breeding kink." Youngjae teases. 

"Shut up." says Jinyoung with a shaking voice as his dick twitches against his stomach. He knows Youngjae felt it too, by the evil smirk that spreads across his face. 

"What? I can't talk about filling my boyfriend's belly with my seed? Wanting to see you stuffed, round and swollen with my pups? Your tits filled with milk for me to feed on?" Youngjae grins. 

"Youngjae...!" Jinyoung groans, hiding his flushed, red face in his hands. 

Youngjae simply chuckles and then gives an experimental thrust that has Jinyoung gasping and taking his hands way immediately to grab on to the sheets. 

"Fuck. Do it again!" Jinyoung moans. 

"Call me hyung first."

"Not that again!" Jinyoung groans. He's sweaty and red all the way down to his chest. 

"You promised last time!" Youngjae pouts cutely. 

"I'm older than you!" 

"And? You made me call you daddy the last time we fucked. Are you really my daddy?" Youngjae shoots at him. 

"Okay, fine! Do it again, _hyung_." Jinyoung gives in, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me pet." Youngjae warns suddenly, his voice changing tone.

It's his dom voice, deep and husky, that he only uses on special occasions and it always, always has Jinyoung shivering in submission. It's no different now, as Jinyoung's grip on the sheets tightens and his cock twitches again. He let's out a shaky breath and his eyes find Youngjae's narrowed gaze. 

They all share different kinks with each other. Whether he's topping or bottoming, Jinyoung is usually the dom when it comes to Jaebeom but with Youngjae, he's almost always a submissive bottom. Youngjae has this special power, when he puts on his dom voice exclusively for Jinyoung that has him wanting to lay himself down at his feet and let him have his way with him. It scares him and thrills him, all at the same time. 

"I'm sorry." says Jinyoung in a small voice. 

Youngjae doesn't answer but he thrusts into his ass again, harder than before. 

"Fuck, please!" Jinyoung whimpers. 

"Please what?" 

"Please hyung!" 

Youngjae let's out a pleased humm at that. 

"That's right pet, you're doing good." he praises. 

He pushes Jinyoung's thighs up, commanding him to hold his legs apart as he begins to fuck him deep and rough, one hand going up to cover Jinyoung's mouth again and the other covering one of Jinyoung's hands, so he can push that leg up even further as he picks up pace. Jinyoung moans and gasps, feeling his drool cover Youngjae's hand and get smudged messily around his own mouth, he's barely able to hold his legs up in the air but knows he'll be punished if he disobeys Youngjae and lets go too soon. He knows that Youngjae loves him like this, messy and sweaty and wrecked, covered in bruises and cum but still trying to be good for his master. 

Youngjae isn't even trying to be quiet himself, as he thrusts into Jinyoung roughly, wet skin slapping against wet skin with loud smacking noises, biting his neck and torso wherever he can reach. Jinyoung's eyes screw shut tight at the constant assault on his heated, sensitive skin. Youngjae kisses the tears that collect in the whiskers around his eyes and buries his face into Jinyoung's neck, licking and biting as he shifts their angle with his free hand and lifts Jinyoung's waist to thrust into him faster, more brutal, hitting his prostrate mercilessly every single time. He spreads Jinyoung's thighs further apart with a harsh grip so he can go in deeper and then continues to hump him like an animal. Youngjae's hand is barely enough to muffle Jinyoung's cries of "hyung" with every thrust. 

He has tears flowing freely down his cheeks now and is finding it extremely hard to keep his whimpers low as he turns his head to his right, his eyes scrunched close again. He feels Jaebeom's quiet breath against his face but he's beyond caring at this point. 

"Hyung! Hyung! Please! I can't!" Jinyoung sobs desperately into Youngjae's palm, letting go of his legs and reaching up to grab the headboard, holding on tightly. He doesn't know if Youngjae can even understand him at this point. 

"Shit, pet, you're so tight...so sexy...so fucking beautiful...gonna fill you up, gonna fill you up so good until you're dripping with my cum." Youngjae grunts in his ear as he takes his hand away from Jinyoung's mouth to wrap it around his unattended leg, shouldering his thighs further apart (which Jinyoung didn't think was possible) and up against his chest, almost folding him in half and covering him with his entire body. They're both dripping with sweat and Jinyoung's thighs ache with the strain but Youngjae's words go straight to Jinyoung's dick that is rubbing against Youngjae's night shirt, pushing him nearer to his edge than ever. "Fuck, just marry me already..."

Jinyoung's heart stutters as his eyes fly open in shock... 

...and he finds himself looking straight into Jaebeom's open eyes. 

They'd forgotten about him completely. 

Youngjae continues to fuck into him as Jinyoung stares back at Jaebeom with wide, frightened eyes, his hands tightening on the headboard as he slides up and down on the bed with each thrust until Youngjae is cumming into his condom with a heavy grunt, biting on to Jinyoung's shoulder. He stays buried inside Jinyoung for a while, breathing heavily, blissfully unaware of a flush faced, scared Jinyoung being stared down by a completely blank Jaebeom. Youngjae kisses his cheek tenderly, then makes his way down his neck and chest, all the way down to his belly. 

Jiynoung opens his mouth to say something but an involuntary gasp escapes him instead when Youngjae swallows his painfully hard dick into his mouth in one go. Jaebeom's eyes flutter down to his swollen lips before looking back up into his wet eyes. 

It's only now that Jinyoung notices Jaebeom's tightened jaw, as if he's trying to contain himself, but barely. Jaebeom still hasn't said a word as he stares and Jinyoung looks back at him, unable to cum even with his breath coming out in gasps as Youngjae's fingers play with his sensitive nipples. He finds himself unable to tear away from Jaebeom's burning gaze as it scorches its way down Jinyoung's partially exposed body to where Youngjae is bobbing on his cock and then snaps back up to bore into his eyes. 

Is there accusation in Jaebeom's eyes? Jealousy? Rage? 

Arousal? 

Considering the lack of expression in his eyes and the straining bulge in his pants that Jinyoung manages to notice, he's pretty sure it's all of the above. 

"Jinyoung, what's taking you so long to..oh..." Youngjae trails off at the last word as he pulls off Jinyoung's cock and his eyes land first on Jinyoung and then Jaebeom, who is now looking at him again. 

Youngjae gives Jaebeom his usual bright smile. 

"Morning hyung. I'll get to you in a minute." he winks, still clueless about the anger that Jinyoung can feel radiating from Jaebeom. 

When Jaebeom doesn't smile or respond in any way, Youngjae looks at Jinyoung for an explanation and catches the scared look on Jinyoung's face. 

It's with a look of dawning horror that he remembers his impromptu marriage proposal from just a few minutes earlier. Jinyoung feels his heart go out to Youngjae. Jaebeom isn't his problem anymore but he knows the hell he's going to give Youngjae for saying something like that without prior discussion or warning. 

" shit...I-I can explain. I was gonna..." Youngjae sputters. 

But Jaebeom doesn't let him finish. He swings his legs off the bed in one fluid motion and slams his way out of their bedroom, leaving them in a silence that goes on and on and on. 

Youngjae and Jinyoung both look at each other. Jinyoung would have found it funny that Youngjae is still hovering over his dick with his mouth open in shock while he himself hasn't let go of the headboard the entire time, not to mention the massive hard-on that had been straining against Jaebeom's sweatpants as he stormed out of the room, but he's scared of what Jaebeom's going to do next and Youngjae's face mirrors the fear in his heart exactly. 

Well, fuck. 

\-----------

"Hyung, I swear I was gonna talk to you both. It just slipped out."

"It's fine." Jaebeom is saying, adding more ingredients to his pot of soup.

He's been working on an elaborate three course meal for the past two hours, arranging and re-arranging the cabinets before that and deep cleaning their fridge before _that_ , turning the kitchen into his own personal fortress for the entire day.

None of the remaining four had the courage to enter the kitchen, hanging out in the living room or Youngjae's old room and making do with store bought snacks and water that Jinyoung had made Jackson buy after sending him an sos. They're all currently in the living room, pretending to play cards with their ears trained towards the kitchen hoping to get a confirmation that Youngjae has managed to placate Jaebeom. Yugyeom and Bambam have no idea of the reason for his anger, assuming it's because of Youngjae and Jinyoung fucking so loudly that the sounds could be heard even next door into their room. 

Youngjae didn't really want to bell the cat, but Jinyoung had pushed him to it, saying they needed some actual food and Youngjae owes it to him after rendering him a handicap. Youngjae can't argue with that, seeing as Jinyoung has been sitting like an invalid on a warming pad placed on a soft cusion for the entire day, his ass is still sore from this morning's pounding and his knees shake everytime he tries to go to the bathroom unattended. Youngjae is grateful that it's Sunday tomorrow, another day off work for Jinyoung. His thighs have all but given up on him after being spread apart so far for so long and their friends aren't exactly very subtle with their teasing. 

So yeah, Youngjae owes Jinyoung food and Jaebeom an explanation before he has to leave for work and open the bar for the heavy Saturday night crowd.

He feels a little guilty about Jinyoung's thighs but the smug satisfaction of being the cause of it quickly overcomes the guilt. 

"Youngjae, stop hovering over my neck and go to work. You have to pack for Rome too, you know you always end up forgetting things last minute." Jaebeom is saying as he scrubs a pan clean in the sink aggressively. 

"But-"

"Go!"

Youngjae gives up with a sigh and leaves. He doesn't want to argue with Jaebeom right before the most important week of his career. Perhaps the romantic atmosphere in Rome would put Jaebeom in a good mood and then they can talk.

Being in love with Jaebeom and Jinyoung apparently meant giving up on a peaceful life completely. 

And Youngjae was beginning to question if it was really worth it. 

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae really loves tiddies, so I had to provide the best tiddies on earth for my mans - The Park Jiddies🤷🏽♀️


End file.
